


Lately Something's Changed

by cadenzamuse



Category: Jessie's Girl - Rick Springfield (Song)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Notfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/pseuds/cadenzamuse
Summary: Maybe he’s just a voyeur.  Maybe if he could just watch Jessie and his girl, late late at night, it would ease the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that’s either lust or heartburn.





	Lately Something's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I rediscovered this Tumblr fic when I was looking for Yuletide fandoms to nominate this year. I still love all the interesting gender and sexuality configurations that can come from looking at this song at different angles.

Maybe he’s just a voyeur. Maybe if he could just watch Jessie and his girl, late late at night, it would ease the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach that’s either lust or heartburn.

Her name is Jessica. It’s fucking sickly sweet as hell, and Greg can’t fucking handle how their friends all coo over it, how Jessie spouts shit about how they’re meant to be. How when Greg says, “Jess,” both their heads whipping around before he even trails off, before he even knows which one he wants. How when Jessica turns her head fast, her long hair whips behind her like a cloud and sticks to her face.

Jessica is strong and captivating all on her own, but there’s something about the fact that she’s Jessie’s that makes her hard to look away from. How she’s started to pick up Jessie’s mannerisms, the way he rubs his neck when he’s feeling awkward or raises his eyebrows to be mocking. It’s like seeing Jessie, reflected through a funhouse mirror. Suddenly things that Greg has seen Jessie do a thousand times are changed just enough to look new. Greg knows either his brain or his dick is getting confused, it’s just something about seeing Jessica lift her hair to rub at her long pale neck is so obscene that when Jessie rubs his neck, Greg has to look away from that too.

And the thing is, he wants to be a good friend, really. There’s a part of him that’s happy for Jessie, for finding a girl with matching grease under her fingernails, who seems to have a matching electric hum under her skin. And he’s tried not to think of her like that, but once it’s gone through his mind once, Jess with her hair falling around her face, perfect breasts swaying as she leans over Jessie, taking him deep, mouth parted in pleasure…Greg can imagine the fucking scar on the knuckle of Jessie’s middle finger as he holds her waist, the way he hisses in satisfaction when she grinds down on him hard. It’s just that Greg has known Jessie a long time, okay?


End file.
